fx_bandfandomcom-20200216-history
Nu ABO
"Nu ABO" is the first track in f(x)'s first EP, Nu ABO. Lyrics Source for lyrics Korean= TBA |-|Romanization= Hey~ yo! na eoddeokhaeyo eonni nae mareuldeureobwa naega sarameul eonni moreugesseoyo chameongddunghada maennal naman nolliji naega jeongmal yeppeo geureohdamyeon dwae dokchangjeok byeolmyeong jitgi yereul deulmyeon gungdi sundi mame deulmyeon son beonjjeok deulgi jeongmal nan NU ABO (OH) mystery mystery molla molla ajik naneun molla gibon gibon saranggongsik saramdeurui ibyeolkongsik hysteric hysteric dalla dalla naneun neomu dalla nae mamdaero nae ddeutdaero joha joha NU ABO nananana nana nananana nanananana nananana nananana nana nananana nanananana NU ABO nae mal deureobwayo eonni I’m in the trance jigeumi kamjeongeun mweojyo nan cheoeuminde gaseum dugeundugeun machi ggumgguneun deut na gureum wireul dungdung sarang ingabwa ddak sebeon ssaweobogi he-eojil ddae insa anhgi bogosipeun na saenggak deulddaen keopeulling manjyeobogi mystery mystery molla molla ajik naneun molla gibon gibon saranggongsik saramdeurui ibyeolkongsik hysteric hysteric dalla dalla naneun neomu dalla nae mamdaero nae ddeutdaero joha joha NU ABO nananana nana nananana nanananana nananana nananana nana nananana nanananana NU ABO sarange bbajingeon neomu meotjin irinde namanui gamjeongeun mot ijeul geudaero gatneungeol yeah~ saerobge jomtwige machi ggumeul kiweoganeungeot mystery ABO geugeon moduda neoingeol baro neorangeol ooh~ what u what u call, what u what u what u call yes, this is how we do it our love f(x) yeah! yeah! yeah, this is how we do it pure love f(x), yeah! yeah! yeah, this is how we do it bring it love f(x), uh! ireon moseub eoddae ige nain eoddeokhae naegyeote nigaisseo teukbyeolhangeonde yeah~ mystery mystery molla molla ajik naneun molla gibon gibon saranggongsik saramdeurui ibyeolkongsik hysteric hysteric dalla dalla naneun neomu dalla nae mamdaero nae ddeutdaero joha joha NU ABO nananana nana nananana nanananana nananana nananana nana nananana nanananana nananana nananana nana nananana nanananana NU ABO yeah! yeah! yeah, this is how we do it pure love f(x) nananana nana nananana nanananana NU ABO yeah! yeah! yeah, this is how we do it bring it NU ABO |-|English= What do I do, ? Listen to what I say I, , do not Understand people I'm always so clumsy You only make fun of me Am I really pretty? You can say that I am Make an original nickname For example Goongdi Soondi If you like it, raise your hand high I'm really the NU ABO Mystery, mystery Don't know, don't know I don't know yet Basic, basic love formula People's breakup formula Hysteric, hysteric Different, different I'm too different My way, my Good, good, NU ABO* Listen to what I say, unni I'm in the trance What are these feelings now It's a first for me My heart is pounding As if I'm dreaming I'm floating to the clouds It must be love Fight exactly three times Don't say goodbye when breaking up When you miss me and think of me Touch your couple ring Mystery, mystery Don't know, don't know I don't know yet Basic, basic love formula People's breakup formula Falling in love is such an amazing thing I can't forget these feelings that belong to me alone I have them just as they are, new and a little bouncy Like raising my dreams It's like having my own unforgettable feelings. It's like taking care of my own dream by coming about freshly. Mystery ABO All of it is you It's exactly you What you, what you call What you, what you, what you call Yes, this is how we do it Our love f(x) (Yeah, yeah) Yeah, this is how we do it Pure love f(x) (Yeah, yeah) Yeah, this is how we do it Baby, love f(x) How is this look? What do I do if this is who I am? I'm special when you're by my side Mystery, myster Don't know, don't know I don't know yet Basic, basic love formula People's breakup formula Yeah, this is how we do it Pure love f(x) (Yeah, yeah) Yeah, this is how we do it Baby, NU ABO